


Chłód

by MichikoChicken2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ;__;, BL, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Yaoi, cholerna żandarmeria, gościnny Levi, niedobra herbata, rozgrzewający Levi, uczynny Levi, wciąż nie umiem tagować, zimno, zmarznięty Eren
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichikoChicken2/pseuds/MichikoChicken2





	Chłód

Było już dosyć późno a on wciąż nie zmrużył oka. Z resztą śpiący na podłodze Eren też zdawał się jeszcze nie spać. Levi westchnął cicho i włożył ręce pod głowę, usiłując znaleźć sobie przynajmniej jakiś poważny temat do rozmyślań. Gdyby nie było tu tego szczeniaka, mógłby zająć się czymś sensownym, ale przecież przy nim nie będzie zapalał światła w środku nocy i grzebał w papierach. Wciąż nie rozumiał dlaczego Erwin zgodził się na udzielenie części bazy żandarmerii. Nie rozumiał także celu ich pobytu w tej okolicy, Smith jednak nie chciał mu powiedzieć niczego konkretnego, zapewniając, że taki stan rzeczy potrwa najwyżej kilka dni. Już kiedy tylko zwiadowcy stacjonowali w zamku było dosyć ciasno, a teraz? Nawet on musiał się podzielić swoją prywatnością. Chociaż na szczęście, znając jego ciężki charakter, Erwin pozwolił mu dobrać sobie towarzysza. Eren zdawał się nie być najgorszym wyborem. Jak na razie leżał spokojnie na materacu obok łóżka i nie sprawiał problemów. A przede wszystkim, starał się nie bałaganić. Chyba wreszcie czegoś się nauczył.  
Levi zerknął w stronę wiercącego się nastolatka, ze zdziwieniem zauważając, że podnosi się do siadu. "Chyba za wcześnie go pochwaliłem" pomyślał, widząc jak chłopak z jakąś dziwną przenikliwością się w niego wpatruje.  
-Heichou, strasznie mi zimno. - powiedział lekko roztrzęsionym głosem i jeszcze ciaśniej owinął się kocem. Mężczyzny zupełnie nie zdziwiła ta wypowiedź. Pierwsze jesienne chłody wszystkim dawały się we znaki, a ziąb ciągnący z kamiennej posadzki na pewno bez trudu przebił się przez cienki materac. Jak na takie warunki chłopak i tak długo wytrzymał. Levi westchnął cicho i przesunął się na łóżku bardziej w stronę ściany, robiąc mu trochę miejsca. Najchętniej nikogo by nie zapraszał pod swoją kołdrę, tym razem chyba jednak nie miał wyjścia. "Tylko kilka dni" powiedział do siebie w myślach, podczas gdy nastolatek wgramolił się na łóżko i przykrył po same uszy. - Dziękuję , Heichou. - wymamrotał chłopak z wyraźną ulgą.  
Z takiej odległości jego głos był jeszcze bardziej roztrzęsiony. Levi położył ręce wzdłuż ciała i zwrócił głowę w jego kierunku, ze zdziwieniem zauważając, że cały dygocze. Czyżby wymarzł aż tak bardzo? Kapral mimo wszystko nieco się zaniepokoił stanem nastolatka. Chciał jakoś sprawdzić temperaturę jego ciała, jednak ponad kołdrę wystawały mu tylko oczy i czubek głowy.  
-Daj rękę. - rozkazał. Eren widocznie nie był zadowolony z perspektywy wyjęcia kończyny spod ciepłego przykrycia, jednak ostrożnie wysunął dłoń w kierunku mężczyzny. Levi chwycił ją, z przerażeniem zauważając, że jest zimna jak lód. Zwolnił uścisk i zmrużył oczy w gniewie."Czy ten szczeniak naprawdę zamierzał tam zamarznąć?" -Nie mogłeś wcześniej powiedzieć? - dodał z wyrzutem. Eren ze wstydem spuścił wzrok i zadrżał.  
-Nie chciałem sprawiać kłopotu. -powiedział, nieśmiało zerkając w stronę kaprala. Mężczyzna westchnął cicho, nie mogąc zrozumieć dlaczego chłopak wciąż tak się wobec niego zachowuje.  
-Jedynym sprawcą kłopotu jest ta pieprzona żandarmeria. - odpowiedział z przekonaniem, wpatrując się w sufit. - A raczej Erwin, który ich tu wpuścił.  
Nastolatek nic nie odpowiedział, czując, że jest w tym stwierdzeniu trochę prawdy. Sam zastanawiał się dlaczego część zupełnie innego oddziału stacjonuje w ich zamku. Było to tym bardziej irytujące, że nikt nie znał powodu ich przyjazdu a Erwin zdawał się zupełnie ignorować obecność grupy obcych żołnierzy panoszących się po budynku, całe dnie spędzając w swoim gabinecie.  
-Nie tęsknisz czasem za domem? - zapytał po chwili Eren, przerywając błogą ciszę. Wiedział, że kapral nie przepada za takimi pozbawionymi sensu rozmowami, jednak tylko on był pod ręką, a przyjemne, miękkie łóżko nie wiedzieć czemu przypomniało mu o Shinganshimie.  
Mężczyzna z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem popatrzył na nastolatka – a raczej jego zziębniętą twarz, wystającą spod kołdry – i zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią, stwierdzając, że nawet tak gówniana pogawędka będzie lepsza niż bezsenne wiercenie się na łóżku..  
-Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek miałem coś, co mógłbym nazwać domem. - powiedział po chwili, tym razem nie zamierzając szukać wygodnych odpowiedzi.  
-Ale... Przecież każdy ma jakiś dom... - Eren był widocznie zaskoczony i zasmucony jego wypowiedzią.- Musiałeś gdzieś mieszkać zanim wstąpiłeś do zwiadowców. - Levi mimowolnie prychnął słysząc te słowa. "Zanim wstąpiłem do zwiadowców?"  
-Nie nazwałbym tego domem, a raczej schowaną głęboko pod ziemią zatęchłą norą. - powiedział bez wahania. - Poza tym wcale nie dołączyłem do zwiadowców z własnej woli. - Na te słowa Eren lekko uchylił usta w zdziwieniu. Levi skarcił się w myślach, stwierdzając, że powiedział zdecydowanie zbyt dużo i szybko zmienił temat. - Ciepło ci już?  
-Nie za bardzo. - odpowiedział nastolatek, wciąż lekko dygocząc. Mężczyzna powoli wygramolił się z łóżka i założył bluzę, zadowolony perspektywą przechadzki. Eren zerkał na niego ze zdziwieniem, zastanawiając się o co chodzi.  
-Idziesz gdzieś? - zapytał zaciekawiony.  
-Zrobię ci herbatę. - odpowiedział Levi, wolnym krokiem zmierzając w stronę wyjścia. Nastolatek chciał jakoś zaprotestować, jednak kapral zniknął za drzwiami zanim ten zdążył się odezwać.

Levi podążał ciemnym korytarzem wyraźnie skonsternowany i zły na siebie. Jak coś takiego w ogóle mogło przyjść mu do głowy? To prawda, że już od dawna doskwierała mu samotność. W końcu obok bycia 'najlepszym żołnierzem ludzkości' wciąż pozostawał człowiekiem. Ale dlaczego obecność Erena aż tak go pobudziła? Przecież to jeszcze dzieciak. Stawiając stopę na ostatnim schodzie prychnął cicho, wściekły na swoją reakcję. Z drugiej strony... Jego seledynowe tęczówki pociągały go zdecydowanie za bardzo aby tak po prostu mógł sobie odpuścić. Rzadko kiedy ktoś tak mocno zawracał mu w głowie, a przecież Eren nawet nic w tym kierunku nie zrobił. Może powinien przynajmniej jakoś go wybadać... Poza tym, czy to nie świetny sposób, aby go rozgrzać?  
"Pierdolenie..." pomyślał nagle, usilnie przywołując do głosu zdrowy rozsądek. Przecież nie mógł tego zrobić. Coraz bardziej zdezorientowany westchnął cicho i oparł dłonie na zimnym blacie, czekając, aż woda się zagotuje."To tylko pieprzony nastolatek" - usiłował odwieźć siebie samego od tych zamiarów. "Nastolatek, który jeszcze kilka kolejnych nocy spędzi w moim łóżku, wpatrując się we mnie tymi swoimi niewinnymi oczkami." pomyślał mimowolnie i poczuł, jak jego umysł wypełniają coraz większe wątpliwości. Przecież nikt nie musi się o tym dowiedzieć... A jeśli jeszcze okaże się chętny? Albo sam zacznie coś kombinować? W zasadzie to... czy jego zgoda jest mu w ogóle do czegokolwiek potrzebna? Przecież chłopak wciąż trochę się go boi, więc gdyby tak po prostu mu kazał...  
-Cholera... - zaklął cicho, czując, jak jego spodnie robią się nieco ciasne. Nigdy zbyt dobrze sobie z tym nie radził, nawet kiedy był sam. A teraz? W sypialni czekał na niego Eren, beztrosko wygrzewający się w jego łóżku. Zajebiście. Może walczyć z własnym ciałem aż do wschodu słońca, albo spróbować go wykorzystać. "Nie wiem co jest gorsze." - pomyślał z bezsilnością, wypełniając kubek gorącą wodą. "To będzie przerażająco długa noc..."

Gdy wrócił do pokoju i zapalił niewielką naftową lampkę stojącą przy łóżku, Eren podniósł się do siadu i szczelnie owinął kołdrą. Mężczyzna ostrożnie podał mu kubek z gorącą cieczą, z nadzieją, że jego zawartość nie wyląduje za moment na pościeli, po czym wszedł do łóżka.  
-Pij. - polecił czarnowłosy nieco podnosząc swoją poduszkę i oparł się o nią wygodnie, w półleżącej pozycji wbijając wzrok w przeciwległą ścianę. Wciąż zastanawiał się jak rozwiązać narastający w jego bieliźnie problem i czy powinien wplątywać w to nastolatka. A jeśli tak, to w jaki sposób to wszystko rozegrać. Tymczasem Eren posłusznie wziął niewielki łyk gorącej herbaty i momentalnie z niesmakiem odsunął kubek od ust, robiąc kwaśną minę.  
-Gorzkie. - powiedział z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem, zerkając na kaprala. Nie chciał aby jego wypowiedź zabrzmiała jako zarzut - przecież już sam fakt, że zrobił mu tę herbatę był czymś nadzwyczajnym, ale... Nie znosił tego smaku.  
-Taa, chyba faktycznie zapomniałem o cukrze. - uświadomił sobie mężczyzna, wyrwany z przemyśleń. Mina nastolatka wyraźnie mówiła, że wolałby tego nie pić, i chociaż Levi nie miał ochoty na kolejny spacer, po chwili zdecydował, że naprawi swój błąd. Niechętnie przesunął się w stronę krawędzi łóżka, z zamiarem odbycia ponownej wędrówki do kuchni.  
-Nie, nie idź... Już mi cieplej, naprawdę. - Eren za wszelką cenę usiłował go zatrzymać, nie chcąc nadużywać jego niespotykanej uprzejmości. Levi popatrzył na niego z powątpiewaniem. - Noo, trochę cieplej... - poprawił się chłopak, wciąż ściskając w dłoniach gorące naczynie.  
Czarnowłosy mężczyzna z nieukrywaną ulgą wrócił na swoje miejsce i nakrył kołdrą do pasa, wyraźnie zamyślony. Ciągle fioletowe wargi nastolatka skutecznie zaprzeczały jego zapewnieniom o cieple, a przecież – mimo całej swej nieudolności – wciąż był potrzebny, więc jeśli miałby się przeziębić... Kapral dostrzegł w całej tej sytuacji jakąś szansę. Oczywiście, że równie dobrze mógłby jednak pójść po ten cukier – kubek gorącej herbaty powinien pomóc chłopakowi w odzyskaniu normalnej temperatury, ale była to świetna okazja do spełnienia jego zamiarów. Mężczyzna zwrócił twarz na Erena, wciąż pełen wątpliwości, jednak z każdą sekundą stopniowo się ich pozbywał. Jego brązowe włosy swobodnie opadające na czoło krótkimi, lekko skręconymi kosmykami. Szmaragdowe oczy z jakąś dziwną przenikliwością wpatrujące się w ulatujące ze ściskanego w dłoniach naczynia białe języki pary. Delikatna skóra, okryta panującym wokół półmrokiem, jeszcze gładsza niż w świetle dnia. Pełne usta, kształtny nos... Wszystko to pobudzało jego wyobraźnię. Czy można być tak idealnym? Czy czarnowłosy ma w ogóle prawo do zmarnowania takiej szansy? Nastolatek chyba wyczuł na sobie spojrzenie mężczyzny, bo odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Zdawał się też zauważyć widniejące na policzkach Levi'a rumieńce, jakby ze zdziwieniem rozchylając usta."Cholera... Teraz jest jeszcze słodszy." - pomyślał kapral i postanowił przerwać niezręczną ciszę.  
-Jest jeszcze kilka sposobów żebyś się rozgrzał. - powiedział, najbardziej obojętnym tonem na jaki było go stać i ponownie zwrócił wzrok na przeciwległą ścianę.- W jednym mogę ci nawet pomóc. - dodał po chwili, czekając na reakcję chłopaka. Westchnął z satysfakcją, kątem oka zauważając, jak jego twarz oblewa się delikatną czerwienią.  
-Heichou... - zaczął nieśmiało Eren, po chwili milczenia. Mężczyzna obrócił głowę w jego kierunku, zaciekawiony co uda mu się wyczytać z wyrazu twarzy nastolatka. Wyglądał na zdziwionego i nieco zmieszanego, jednak szmaragd szeroko otwartych oczu przepełniał błysk ciekawości. - A.. Jaki to sposób? - zapytał cicho, chociaż kolor jego policzków ewidentnie pokazywał, że wie o co chodzi. Levi lekko uniósł brwi, zaskoczony pytaniem na które chłopak znał odpowiedź. Nastolatek skrępował się jeszcze bardziej i wbił wzrok w kubek z parującą herbatą. - Bo, wiesz... Wciąż trochę mi zimno, więc...Pomyślałem sobie, że jeśli faktycznie mógłbyś jakoś... - tłumaczył Eren, wyraźnie zawstydzony.  
-Nie domyślasz się? - przerwał mu kapral.  
-Domyślam, ale... Nie wiem, czy słusznie. - odparł nieśmiało.  
-Sądząc po twoich rumieńcach, nawet zbyt słusznie. - skwitował Levi, wciąż jakoś nie mogąc uwierzyć, że nastolatek nie protestuje – a nawet wręcz przeciwnie. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie bez słowa, jakby szukając ostatecznego potwierdzenia, tonąc w swoich spojrzeniach.  
-Więc... - zaczął cicho Eren i przełknął ślinę, ewidentnie czekając na jakiś rozwój wydarzeń. Wciąż nie był do końca przekonany o słuszności swoich podejrzeń, chociaż słowa kaprala zdawały się je potwierdzać. Nie wiedział też dlaczego się temu poddawał, przecież... to mężczyzna, w dodatku starszy od niego i... jego dowódca. Ale nie był w stanie się oprzeć – a raczej nie chciał tego robić. A może... może tak naprawdę chodziło o coś zupełnie innego i tylko spaczona wyobraźnia Erena przysunęła mu na myśl tą nieodpowiednią interpretację? A jeśli to tylko jakaś prowokacja, głupi podstęp w poszukiwaniu pretekstu do nazwania go zboczonym gnojkiem i... Nie. Nie, to zbyt podłe, nawet jak na Levi'a. Poza tym, jego spojrzenie było tak czyste...  
-Może chociaż odłożysz ten kubek.- powiedział kapral, opierając się na łokciu. Umysł nastolatka był już tak rozpalony, że chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie sensu jego słów. Mężczyzna wciąż zachowywał obojętny wyraz twarzy, jednak panowanie nad ciałem z każdą sekundą przychodziło mu coraz trudniej. Powoli przysunął się do nastolatka, z zamiarem podjęcia konkretnych działań.  
-Połóż się. - powiedział cicho,gdy naczynie stanęło już na niewielkim stoliku przy łóżku. Chłopak powoli wykonał polecenie, nie odrywając wzroku od kobaltowych tęczówek, lekko przysłoniętych pasmami czarnych włosów opadających na czoło. Levi pochylił się i delikatnie przylgnął wargami do ust nastolatka, jednocześnie wsuwając lewą dłoń pod jego bluzkę. Błądząc palcami po chłodnej skórze, zdawał się wyczuwać lekko zarysowane mięśnie brzucha, napinające się delikatnie pod jego czułym dotykiem. I chociaż chłopak bardzo nieudolnie odpowiadał na pocałunki, dla Levi'a nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia. Już sama jego obecność była w zupełności wystarczająca. Mężczyzna wciąż odczuwał jakieś dziwne zaszokowanie, uświadamiając sobie, że właśnie obściskuje się z Erenem. Nigdy nie powinien dopuścić do takiej sytuacji, jednak mimo wszystko był usatysfakcjonowany, że jego starania przyniosły skutek. Z resztą już po kilku minutach zrobiło mu się na tyle gorąco, że wszelkie wątpliwości wyparowały, pozostawiając w jego umyśle tylko zwierzęce pożądanie, które powoli opanowywało całe ciało, jakby cienkimi strumieniami ciepła zalewając każdy kolejny mięsień.  
Atmosfera w pokoju gęstniała coraz bardziej, wypełniona gorącymi oddechami i przyspieszonym biciem dwóch serc. Eren nie był w pełni świadomy tego, co się działo. I tak właściwie, to wcale go to nie obchodziło. Jedyne na czym się skupiał to czyjeś ciepłe usta i miękkie palce, niestrudzenie pozostawiające na jego zziębniętej skórze plamy gorąca. I chociaż dobrze wiedział do kogo należą, nie chciał budzić się z tego cudownego snu – a może właśnie dlatego, że wiedział. Było mu tak przyjemnie... Już sama bliskość drugiej osoby – bliskość, jakiej do tej pory nigdy nie doświadczył, zupełnie zawróciła mu w głowie, a w połączeniu z przyjemnym ciepłem, powoli ogrzewającym jego zziębnięte ciało, sprawiała, że niemal lewitował kilkanaście metrów nad ziemią, pośród gorących promieni słońca i czystego, wiosennego powietrza, ponad pokrytym zielenią światem, wolnym od murów, tytanów i łez. Nagle, przestraszony możliwością upadku zawiesił ręce na szyi swojego kochanka, szukając u niego ratunku. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale jego umysł przeszyła myśl, że jeśli nie będzie wystarczająco się starał, wszystko straci. Bo przecież zawsze tak było. Wciąż przerażony takim scenariuszem, skupił całą swoją uwagę na połączonych namiętnie wargach i tańczącym w jego ustach języku, mocniejszym uściskiem przyciągając mężczyznę jeszcze bliżej.  
"Szybko się uczy." pomyślał z podziwem Levi, zauważając, że pocałunki nastolatka były coraz bardziej wprawne. Przyjemne drżenie mięśni z każdą minutą stawało się coraz intensywniejsze, przynosząc czarnowłosemu całkiem nową falę doznań. Nie podejrzewał, że jego ciało może reagować w taki sposób. Poczuł, że potrzebuje czegoś więcej, czegoś głębszego i jeszcze bardziej szaleńczego. Wolnym ruchem wsunął zgiętą nogę między dolne kończyny chłopaka, po chwili docierając aż do krocza. Z ust Erena wydobył się cichy jęk rozkoszy, gdy kolano Levi'a ucisnęło jego wrażliwe miejsce. Mężczyzna bez trudu zauważył, że nastolatek jest już w pełni podniecony, chciał jednak jeszcze przez chwilę go podrażnić, trochę przygotować na to, co nadejdzie, a przede wszystkim –upewnić się, czy chłopak tego chce. Może i mógłby się jeszcze jakoś pogodzić z faktem podstępnego zaciągnięcia do łóżka nastolatka, ale gwałt nie wchodził w grę – nawet w obliczu nieposkromionej potrzeby zrobienia porządku z zawartością swoich spodni.  
Już po kilku minutach Eren pozbawił go wszelkich wątpliwości, ocierając się kroczem o jego udo. I chociaż ruchy jego bioder nie były zbyt intensywne, jakby z całych sił powstrzymywane, Levi dobrze je poczuł. Czy miał jeszcze jakikolwiek powód do wahania? Czy powinien się jeszcze opierać? Z jednej strony znaki wysyłane przez nastolatka były nawet bardziej niż jednoznaczne, ale... Czy na pewno były powodowane siłą woli anie zwykłym podnieceniem? Czarnowłosy wplątał palce prawej ręki w jego miękkie włosy, lewą przesuwając po brzuchu coraz niżej, aż do linii spodni i oderwał swoje usta od warg rozpalonego Erena. Chłopak gwałtownie otworzył oczy i jakby z przerażeniem zacisnął pięści na jego koszuli. Chyba faktycznie pomyślał, że to już koniec i za wszelką cenę nie chciał pozwolić Levi'owi na odsunięcie się od niego, chociaż mężczyzna nie miał przecież najmniejszego zamiaru aby to zrobić. Czarnowłosy zawisł nad nim bez słowa, spiorunowany jego silnym uściskiem i błagalnym spojrzeniem. Czy to możliwe, żeby nastolatek chciał go aż tak bardzo?  
-Zagrzałeś się już? - zapytał po chwili kapral, szukając ostatecznego potwierdzenia, mimo, że bez problemu odnajdywał je w przyspieszonym oddechu i błogim wyrazie twarzy Yeagera. Chłopak zdawał się być zaskoczony tym pytaniem, nerwowo szukając poprawnej odpowiedzi.  
-Chyba jeszcze nie całkiem. - powiedział zgodnie z prawdą. I chociaż zmarznięte koniuszki palców nie stanowiły już zbyt dużego problemu w porównaniu do płonącego podnieceniem ciała, on chciał mieć go przy sobie, chciał czuć jego bliskość jeszcze chociaż przez moment. Chciał, aby ta chwila trwała, aby jego miękkie usta wciąż odbierały mu oddech a ciepłe dłonie delikatnie pieściły skórę. Nie miało już znaczenia, że był starszym od niego mężczyzną, jego kapralem. Bo teraz był kimś znacznie więcej.  
Na sekundę przed zgaszeniem światła Levi uśmiechnął się figlarnie, posyłając Erenowi wymowne spojrzenie. Chwilę później całe pomieszczenie utonęło w przyjemnym mroku. Nastolatek był zupełnie oszołomiony. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy uniesione kąciki ust na kamiennej twarzy kaprala. Ale... Zobaczył. Właśnie przed sekundą zobaczył jego uśmiech. I niewątpliwie była to jedna z piękniejszych rzeczy jakie widział, zwłaszcza w połączeniu z głębokim kobaltem jego spojrzenia. Dla takiego widoku mógł nocować u niego częściej. "Znacznie częściej..." - westchnął w myślach Eren, czując jak ciepłe palce Levi'a sprawnym ruchem rozpinają mu rozporek.


End file.
